Abuse
by Spazzu
Summary: Neuro, even during times like this, will always show his dominance, his strength and how inferior to him she really is. Neuro x Yako - A bit brutal, guys.


-1Bright red drops of blood beaded on the young detective's skin as Neuro's claws dug into her tender, pale flesh. Sharp and strong, he pulled them down her back. Crouched over her small, downward facing frame, he looked like a genuine predator looming over its cornered and crippled prey.

Yako's chest heaved as she let out a shuddering gasp at the feeling. The throbbing, stinging, painful feeling of the demon's claws was overwhelming. Again and again, he raked her back and drew more and more blood. Then, a pause in his marking, he looked down more carefully at his work. A mesh; a spider web of thin scratches and cuts on the bare back of the naked girl. The corners of his mouth drew into a sharp smile.

Lowering himself, the skin-to-skin contact sent a small shock through the two. She let out another gasp and her elbows buckled slightly. Neuro's eyes flashed a venomous green and he pressed his mouth, closed-lipped to the back of her neck. He felt a shiver and it was delicious. Barely parting his lips, she felt the faintest sensation of the edges of his fangs. Terror, fear, displeasure were words to describe how it felt. But so were arousal and love.

Opening a little more, his tongue snaked out and lapped at her skin vigorously. A pained yelp came from the blonde, a burning sensation being left behind from his saliva. Controlling the levels of acidity in his own saliva was easy enough for him, so he made sure it was not enough to burn right through her. However, the pain and the feeling of her tissue sizzling was enough to make her think it might of well have been.

Then, without warning, he opened wide and closed his jaws around her thin neck. His teeth had not pierced through and simply rested against the sides. However, she went still, feeling overpowered, humiliated and completely dominated. Even now, she knew he was holding back. The strength and power in him was undeniable and she had witnessed it enough times to know he could break her just as easily as one would an egg. Her eyes darted back to where he was and she whimpered. In response to her displeasure, he slowly, gently and almost passively sank the edges in. Yako's pulse jumped and raced fast, terrified he might take it too far and injure her beyond a fixing point. But though she bled, he took care to take caution. He wasn't stupid like her, after all.

Neuro kept his mouth clamped over her neck as he wrapped an arm around her, stroking her stomach in the way one would pet a cat; slow, lingering and tender. Yako's knees ached and shook, tired of kneeling over and being subjugated to this abuse, no matter how much it "turned her on" (as Neuro had claimed; was she really a masochist? ) And the silence. The denial of an answer to the "whys." The way he ignored her pleading. How he never said a word during their intimate moments. Not a whisper, or a mention of her name.

Lost in her own thoughts, she hardly noticed that his hand was starting to wander from her stomach. Barely touching her skin, he drew a line up her sternum with the edge of his nail (careful not to cut her this time) and to her collar bone, then to her chest. And long, thin fingers brushed against her nipples. He lightly traced winding patterns around them, twisted, rubbed and teased. The touches were playful and persistent, ignoring the noises of protest coming from his subordinate. Whining, Yako bit back a moan, her back arching up against the domineering man. As she let out a small, sputtering moan, he withdrew his teeth and, after contemplating the mark, licked at the wounds.

It stung more than the initial bite had, the acid feeling like fire. She let out a loud yowl, and whimpered in pain as he let his claws dig into her breasts. And again, Neuro began to claw at her body, though this time focusing on her chest, sides and underbelly. Yako desperately grappled at his other arm which was holding him up and keeping her in place. He refused to respond, reveling in the feeling of her skin breaking underneath him.

Blood dripped down onto the floor below the two detectives as the wounds became deeper (though Neuro still took care to not harm her too badly.) And as Yako writhed against his touch, he moved his hand south. Up and down her legs, her hips, her thighs…

Then Neuro found their way to _there_. Delicate at first, he stroked her, letting out a deep and throaty purr as he felt how wet she already was. Yako's hips bucked underneath him and she let out an abrupt moan. This noise pleased and excited him and with an eager and childlike expression of anticipation, he continued.

He stroked at the silky wetness, relishing the feeling and sensation on his bare skin. He couldn't help but give another purr of pleasure at the noises she was starting to make and how she trembled at his touch. He pressed _here_, he rubbed _there_ and he pet her gently. And finally, once he had her thoroughly panting under him, he slid a finger inside her. A hiss escaped him as he felt how she contracted around him and pushed it in deeper. Yako moaned and threw her head back. Neuro was growing more and more excited, shoving another finder inside her, much rougher this time. He pushed in deeper, pulled out slightly, in one more time, then curled his fingers down. And curling them down, he allowed his talons to scrape against the sensitive flesh inside her.

Withdrawing his fingers, satisfied with the tiny cuts he had left, he smirked. He let his teeth sink into the nape of her neck, and pressed against her. A few drops of blood dripped against the floor. And then, without any warning, he thrust into her.

Yako yelped, clenching her hands into fists. Tears welled up in her eyes and with every thrust, she sobbed. Even in moments of passion, he was abusive, hitting the small injuries he had left behind every time. He pulled against her neck and his hand held her hip still. Pulling out, pushing back in, he loved how she felt. And even as Yako cried, moans were choked out. As he sped up, drool dribbled down his chin and hit her neck, burning yet again. And even during all this pain, she knew he was somehow, somehow, pushing her right to that peak. It was inevitable, it wouldn't last long. She felt him bite down harder…and then, finally, she was sent right over. It was like the earth moved; she gasped sharply and threw her head back. It was like a flash fire roaring through her, body shuddering and going weak and near-useless.

And that feeling of her, reaching her peak, those noises, everything about it sent him over as well. He growled and dug his nails in, filling her full. So there they were, covered in sweat, blood and sticky sweet, flushed and winding down. Yako closed her eyes and lowered her forehead to the ground. Neuro grinned and released her neck, brushing his lips against her ear.

"I love you, louse~" he whispered darkly, licking the blood off the back of her neck one last time.

She didn't reply, simply curled over, her brain trying to relearn how to think straight.


End file.
